first time for everything
by whitlock-hale
Summary: Breaking Dawn Spoilers! Edward and Bella's first night together the way it should have been. Lemon. please R&R, first fanfic here.


You can do this

_You can do this! You can do this. Do it for Bella, do it for the love of your existence. _

I walked toward my true love, her milky skin gleaming in the moon light, and took her in my arms. "Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked her hesitantly. I wouldn't hurt her, but I didn't want to force her into something she didn't want to do. "of course, Edward. All I've ever wanted is you." Bella looked into my eyes, and I could see everything she'd ever wanted in them. And as I looked into her warm, brown eyes, I could see that I wanted it too. I placed a tender kiss on her warm lips, scooped her up effortlessly into my arms, and glided toward our house on Esme Isle. If I could blush, it would probably been right then. So many things were running through my mind, so many emotions. Fear, Anguish, Happiness, Dispair, but most of all, lust. I wanted this too. I walked over the threshold of the little house, and set my love down and began to kiss her. She wrapped her fragile fingers into my hair and pulled me closer. The feeling of her soft and warm body against my cold and hard one was indescribable. It was the best feeling I had ever felt. I knew she would need to breathe, but I didn't want to break the kiss. She finally tore her lips away from mine, but there was no way I would let my lips leave her skin. I placed soft open mouthed kisses down her jaw line to her neck, landing on her pulse point. Her hot blood sent a flow of venom of into my mouth, but I fought back the thirst, and it was overshadowed by the lust that built inside of me. I slowly started to move her swim suit down over her shoulder, placing delicate kisses along the way. I could hear her heart beat faster, and her breathing turn ragged, so I knew I was doing something right. She was always a dead give away when she was aroused, and frankly, it turned me on even more. I slowly pulled away to look into her eyes, to see if this is what she really wanted. She gave me the most loved filled look I have ever seen, and I knew this was the time. I pulled on the strings of her swim suit, and closed my eyes. When I opened them, I saw the most beautiful creature I have ever laid my eyes on. Her beautiful and round breasts were perfectly proportioned to the rest of her body, a perfect hand full. I needed to touch her. I gathered Bella up into my arms once more, and placed her on the bed. I moved on top of her, letting me feel all of her curves with out her feeling any of my weight. I could feel the heat between her legs, and I wasn't sure how much longer I could hold out. I kissed her deeply and urgently, and I moved down her neck to right in between her breasts. I looked into her eyes once more, before I blew over her exposed nipples. They automatically became erect, and I gently and subtly kissed each one of her perfect peaks. She let out a soft moan, it was the most erotic thing I have ever heard. I needed her to make the sound again. I gently placed her nipple into my mouth, being careful of my razor sharp teeth, and gently kneaded her other breast with my hand. She was erupting with moans and growls, and I knew she needed more. I needed more too. I placed a trail of kisses from her breasts down her stomach to right below her belly button, and I reached my destination to the waist band of her swim suit bottoms. I placed a light kiss right on center, and carefully pulled her bottoms down. I closed my eyes as I passed over her sex, and she helped by kicking them off to a corner of the room. I was in complete control, but somehow I was nervous. I opened my eyes to see a goddess laying before me.

BPOV

Edward was finally going through with this. I finally broke him down, and there was no going back now. I lay naked in front of my love, ready and waiting for him to consummate our marriage. He looked like he wanted this as much as I did, but he had far too many clothes on at this point. Tracing my hands down his icy planes of his chest, I marveled at the Adonis in front of me. I reached the strings of his board shorts, and pull lightly on them. I pulled on his waistband and let his shorts fall in a pool around him. The whole time I was looking into his eyes, and when I knew he was exposed to me, I looked down. I couldn't form coherent thoughts at that point. There was the love of my life, my Edward, hovering above me naked and waiting for me. He was bigger than I imagined, and I wondered if I could handle him. I pulled down on his shoulders to lock him in a passionate kiss. I could feel his erection on my thigh, and I could feel myself dripping on to the cotton sheets. He shifted so that he was resting between my legs, his manhood resting at my entrance. One final time he looked into my eyes, concern clouded over with lust in his eyes and asked, "are you sure?"

"of course, I will spontaneously combust if this doesn't happen"

And suddenly he was inside of me, letting me adjust to the sheer length of him. I had to admit, it was painful, but soon the pain was washed out with the pleasure that was coursing through my veins. He moved tentatively at first, to make sure he wasn't hurting me, but I could see he was holding back. His pace was agonizing and I needed more. "faster" was all I could manage to say. His pace quickened and I could see that he was letting his guard down. I could no longer manage the things that were flying out of my mouth. He felt so good, so right inside of me. Like we were made for each other. I could feel the coil building in my lower stomach and I knew I was getting close. Edward's face was the most gorgeous thing that I had ever seen, even more gorgeous that now we were making love. I wrapped my legs around his waist to get closer to my love, to allow him to go deeper than he ever has. It felt so good, I couldn't hold on any longer, and I spilled over the edge. I could feel myself tighten around him, and I tell he was close too. I rode out the waves of ectasy by screaming his name and enjoying his hard thrusts into my hot sex. I met his eyes then, and I felt him orgasm inside of me. I rode my second orgasm with my love, and when we were finished, he wrapped a blanket around me and climbed on top of me. "that was amazing" I struggled to say. " the best thing that's ever happened to me" he cooed. I wish I could never leave my Edward, but sleep deprivation took over, and soon was asleep. Marital Bliss for an eternity. Sex with Edward for an eternity. I was the luckiest girl who ever lived.


End file.
